


彼异界学园（二十一）

by kqbsdq



Category: kqbsdq- Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Kudos: 2





	彼异界学园（二十一）

段艺璇回来了，那个位子没人坐的话那她就不客气了。

段艺璇神色一如往常地冷峻，随意横躺在座椅上。 

"苏杉杉被关进去了，要救回来难啊。" 

"我蹲点的时候还看到了李梓。" 

陈倩楠心急如焚，监狱的防守严密，仅凭她们几个是闯不进去的。 

"李梓是吗？" 

"她貌似在里面混到了一个不错的职位。" 

"这样吗。" 

段艺璇混乱的思绪终于有了出口。 

苏杉杉失踪一周了，再加上任蔓琳那事学园里人心惶惶。 

"麻球你说杉姐会去哪呢？" 

小李娜耐不住好奇，太久没见到杉姐了。 

"当然是去找北姐了。" 

"这么久也没个信不会出事了吧。" 

"说什么呢。" 

马玉灵一脸严肃。 

"别多想苏杉杉才没那么容易出事。" 

用教育的语气为小李娜打上一支强心剂，彼异界现在不能再乱下去了。 

"麻球我是来找你的跟我走。" 

郑一凡还没想明白是什么事就被拉走了。 

"郑一凡是你吧，在你柜子里发现的。" 

一封档案袋出现在了张笑盈手上。看起来是学生会的东西，但打开来却是学园的一些琐碎的小道消息。其中不乏不少机密，例如那次大战的具体情况以及彼异界的现状。 

这可不是麻球能记录下来的。 

大战后，彼异界抓了一次内鬼，却把麻球也给抓到了。 

她是本部派来的内鬼。上次的培训也是本部安排的情报培训，借公谋私的日常小操作，因为麻球这段时间的业务水平有些下降。 

每周周末麻球都会趁去外面打零工的功夫把这些档案送去本部。 

彭嘉敏偶然想去麻球打工的那家店买杯奶茶给张笑盈的时候发现的。 

麻球底下了头，沉默了。她刚到彼异界的时候就稀里糊涂被本部的前辈抓去当了卧底。除了传递消息外，还有一个任务是尽可能地搅乱彼异界，散布谣言之类的。 

要是做得好以后等她们吞并了彼异界，就会给自己一个不小的位子。这可能是麻球努力一辈子也无法企及的高度，麻球心动了。 

还以为自己可以像冯思佳一样没脸没皮，可是麻球没法忽略冯思佳知道后会对她有什么样的脸色。

在朋友和利益间，麻球煎熬了很久。她也做出了妥协，开始渐渐地偷工减料，在里面加入一些不实的内容。 

要是被发现了自己会死的吧。 

无论是哪边。 

就像现在这样。 

"我已经向园长提交你的退学申请了，彼异界不欢迎你。" 

张笑盈办事从来不拖泥带水的，不久后，她就要离开了吧。 

"怎么欺负一个小孩啊。" 

"给她一个机会吧。" 

麻球离去的脚步停了下来。 

"张怀瑾你知道的对吧。" 

高脚杯里暗红色的液体缓缓涌入喉间。刘姝贤喜欢在学生会的常务室里放几瓶红酒，一个信息素是冲头的伏特加味的Alpha居然还会品尝这样温和的液体。 

醇厚的红酒味道扩散到空气中，段艺璇仔细闻了闻。有些诱人呢。 

段艺璇勾起嘴角看向了坐在一旁的黄恩茹。 

一个强大的Alpha不会排斥同型的信息素相反还会上瘾。平时高高在上的Alpha现在楚楚可怜的被自己压在身下，这只要是个Alpha都有过的意淫。 

"知道又怎样，我可以让她们回来，前提是你不要掺和。" 

"小her的发情期到了是吗？多关心关心her吧。" 

段艺璇完全无视了张怀瑾，坐上了黄恩茹面前的桌子，一个翻身，就来到了黄恩茹身前。 

"小her，要不要我来帮你啊。"  
张怀瑾心头一震。 

Alpha恐怖的气场压的人一点力气都使不出来了，还抑制不住地想要跪倒在地上臣服。 

Alpha全盛时期的绝对压制，彼异界也只有苏杉杉能够抗的住吧。 

段艺璇跨坐到满脸惊恐的黄恩茹腿上，制服裙中间鼓起了一块。 

黄恩茹的双手都被段艺璇钳制住了，更可怕的是段艺璇也释放出了信息素。 

醇厚的红酒味道扩散到空气中，段艺璇仔细闻了闻。有些诱人呢。 

段艺璇勾起嘴角看向了坐在一旁的黄恩茹。 

一个强大的Alpha不会排斥同型的信息素相反还会上瘾。平时高高在上的Alpha现在楚楚可怜的被自己压在身下，这只要是个Alpha都有过的意淫。 

"知道又怎样，我可以让她们回来，前提是你不要掺和。" 

"小her的发情期到了是吗？多关心关心her吧。" 

段艺璇完全无视了张怀瑾，坐上了黄恩茹面前的桌子，一个翻身，就来到了黄恩茹身前。 

"小her，要不要我来帮你啊。"  
张怀瑾心头一震。 

Alpha恐怖的气场压的人一点力气都使不出来了，还抑制不住地想要跪倒在地上臣服。 

Alpha全盛时期的绝对压制，彼异界也只有苏杉杉能够抗的住吧。 

段艺璇跨坐到满脸惊恐的黄恩茹腿上，制服裙中间鼓起了一块。 

黄恩茹的双手都被段艺璇钳制住了，更可怕的是段艺璇也释放出了信息素。 

"小her做我的女人吧。" 

段艺璇凑到了黄恩茹耳边故意用张怀瑾也听得到的音量说着。 

牛仔裤里勃起的下体支起了帐篷。段艺璇拉下拉链，放出了这头困兽。 

"禽兽。" 

教养良好的黄恩茹也控制不住骂了出来。 

"你说什么？" 

段艺璇将她的下体贴合在了黄恩茹撩起的裙子下。 

敏感的下体触碰，段艺璇也舒服得差点要叫了出来，难怪那么多Alpha都想要玩一玩同型。 

黄恩茹身子一软，脸红得滴水。 

"段艺璇说吧你想要我做什么？" 

张怀瑾无论如何都要放下她的那套原则了。 

"反叛你的组织。" 

段艺璇真的很喜欢胡晓慧。 

从李梓的床上爬起来，宿醉后的头痛欲裂让段艺璇也没了精神气。 

李梓分化成了一个Omega，段艺璇大意了。她对李梓的印象还停留在那个未分化的小孩子。 

打开关机的手机，一个晚上三十多个未接来电。胡晓慧要急成什么样了。 

手机又响了，段艺璇想了一下还是接通了。 

"你死哪去了...这个时候才接..." 

电话另一头传来的呜咽声让段艺璇更加自责了。

"我和朋友出去玩了，手机没电关机了，我马上就回去。" 

段艺璇慌张地挂了电话，穿上的病号服比任何时候都整齐，看起来是什么也没发生过，病号服很好地遮掩了临近领口的一颗吻痕，只是身上的苦橘味一直挥之不去。 

"抽屉里有空气清新剂。" 

李梓在段艺璇起身的时候就醒了。浑身腰酸背痛的，不通人世的李梓第一次品尝到疯狂的欢愉过后带来的苦果。 

"我不会负责的。" 

段艺璇翻到了那瓶救命稻草一样的清新剂。 

"我知道。" 

李梓看得很通透，不是自己的，她也强求不来，留给自己一个甜蜜的回忆就够了。 

"你想通了吗？" 

在段艺璇离去前，李梓给了她一串电话号码，在不知道多久才会再相见的日子，李梓可以期盼着段艺璇某天会打过来。 

"因为我会难过，我会不甘心。" 

"在她还没有知道前，我们就还可以继续像以前一样。" 

段艺璇身上还是跟以前一样有股不服输的劲，但愿段艺璇可以瞒住胡晓慧一辈子。 

"晓慧..." 

段艺璇从背后抱住了跟自己耍小脾气的胡晓慧。 

"你和哪个朋友去鬼混了，阿姨也找不到你，害我担心了一晚上。" 

胡晓慧还是没办法再不理段艺璇，虽然生气，但是段艺璇可怜唧唧的样子她也没法铁了心不理她。 

"你傻啊你我能有什么事，快点去休息吧。" 

"你是和李梓一起去的吗？" 

段艺璇一慌神。 

"她昨天有来找过你，你说她这几年跑去哪了呢？" 

看来自己身上的气味藏得不错。 

"我也忘问了，下次再碰见她再好好唠唠她这几年去哪了。"

不是段艺璇藏得好而是胡晓慧在给她一个机会，要是段艺璇坦白告诉她，那么她们这段感情还没那么不堪。 

颈后的腺体闭合了，相应的，胡晓慧的鼻子会比以前灵敏上不少。段艺璇身体短暂的僵硬，胡晓慧的心被揪了一下。 

"为什么忘问了？是玩儿太开心了吗？段艺璇。"

胡晓慧露出了苦笑，毅然决然推开了段艺璇。段艺璇整个人都愣住了。 

"你昨晚干嘛去了？和李梓。" 

段艺璇这只被迫偷了腥的猫还是不敢看胡晓慧，一言不发。 

"你说话啊你，你要是真想做，等我过几天胎稳了还不行吗？你为什么要..."

"你是不想要我了吗？"

胡晓慧突然想到，在孕期始乱终弃的人渣Alpha可不少。即使是段艺璇，胡晓慧也不敢肯定不会有这种情况发生。 

"晓慧，我没有。" 

段艺璇无法解释和李梓有过的事实，她现在只能让胡晓慧不要误会自己的心意。 

"我从来喜欢的都是你，又怎么会..." 

"叩叩" 

"段艺璇你跟我过来。" 

段母赫然出现在了门框处。 

段艺璇自知凶多吉少了，深吸一口气。勇气这种东西她从来不缺。 

"你刚说什么！" 

段母揪着段艺璇的领口，几乎要把段艺璇拎起来了。 

楼梯间里回荡着段母愤怒的嘶吼声。 

"我喜欢晓慧。" 

段艺璇被狠狠抽了一巴掌。预料到的结果，段艺璇不会再害怕了，因为害怕而失去了胡晓慧，她无法原谅这样的自己。一个晚上的时间，段艺璇还是顺从自己的心意接受了这一切。 

"她是你亲妹妹！" 

"那又怎样我就是喜欢她！" 

"你这是大逆不道你知道吗？" 

段母要喊得喉咙都要哑了。 

"就算你之前是不知道，但是你现在这又是要搞哪样？" 

"喜欢就是喜欢，无论她是谁。" 

"段艺璇，我都跟你说过多少遍了离她远一点你怎么就是不听呢？" 

段母在固执己见，在她眼中小孩子的喜欢怎么能作数，还是有救的，可她忘了她们已经长大了。 

"她肚子里都有我们的孩子了。" 

一直到段艺璇说出这句话之前段母还没有真正崩溃。 

"禽兽！" 

段艺璇被一掌扇到了地上，差点就要从楼梯上滚下去了。都是爱，怎么到她这，她就成了个禽兽呢。这个词有些刺耳。 

苏杉杉在监狱里一手把麻将组捧到了近乎于顶点的位置，和彼异界一个套路，打翻天就对了。 

不是苏杉杉好战，来挑衅找茬的实在太多了。 

"苏杉杉你说你怎么那么招人恨呢，你一来就没有一天安生的。" 

冯思佳在麻将桌上悠哉悠哉地摸牌，她今天已经赢了二十几盘了，赚得个钵满盆满。 

"你什么意思不欢迎我吗？那我走了。"

"诶诶你回来。"

冯思佳追了出去。 

"唔"  
在冯思佳快要追上的时候，苏杉杉一转身，冯思佳及时刹住了，但是苏杉杉可没。 

"...你要做什么？"

一吻过后，冯思佳被苏杉杉按在了过道的墙上。冯思佳害羞地撇过头不再去看苏杉杉。 

"麻将姐有问题。" 

冯思佳诧异地看向了苏杉杉。 

"她应该是监狱的监管方，类似于张怀瑾的存在。"

苏杉杉在冯思佳的耳边。一语过后自然而然地含住了她的耳垂。

"嘶...那你为什么..."

"在看着呢。"

微弱的灯光照出了棋牌室门口鬼鬼祟祟的一道人影，不久后悄然离去。

说是这样那为什么会扯上张怀瑾，冯思佳是越来越不懂了，事情比想象地要复杂。


End file.
